


The Pieces of Us

by Enigmanimate



Series: Drabble Delights [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:21:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmanimate/pseuds/Enigmanimate
Summary: Draco and Pansy talk. Or try to, at least.





	The Pieces of Us

When Draco reaches their flat, Pansy is sprawled over the plush leather couch. She lifts her head like a lazy cat and flashes a scarlet-lipped smile upon spotting him.

  
"Draco." She raises a cig in greeting between two nicotine-stained fingers.

  
He hovers by the doorway, watching her expel a puff of translucent smoke. "Pans," he whispers. He's dismayed when it comes out laced with trepidation. He clears his throat. "I may have committed a colossal error."

  
Pansy pauses mid-smoke. "Does this have something to do with Potter?"

  
He exhales a startled breath. "How can you tell?"

  
Pansy—bless her blackened soul—just tucks her feet beneath her and surrenders the fag. Draco occupies the vacated space on the couch and takes it. There's a smudge of red lipstick imprinted on one side; he shoves the cigarette between his lips and lights it with a brief Incendio. Draco closes his eyes and relaxes back. The familiar scent of tobacco floods his nostrils, and he pictures it make its way down his trachea and poison his lungs, hairbreadth by hairbreadth. The vision is strangely soothing.

  
Draco feels a weight—Pansy's dark head—settle on his shoulder. He opens his eyes and strokes her hair, fiddles with the short braid twisted at the nape of her neck. "What happened?" she says, words muffled by his shirtsleeve.

  
The image that flashes before his eyelids is lightning quick- Harry, his face contorted in betrayal. It's so painful, so palpable Draco squeezes his eyes shut and tries to banish it to no avail. Fires burn brighter in the dark, after all. "I think I drove him away." Even to his own ears his voice sounds bereft. "For real this time."

  
"Oh, Draco." She's giving him a pitying look, so he glances away. She's still in her work outfit, although her suit jacket lays discarded over the armrest. The top three buttons of her shirt are undone, revealing a stretch of pale skin and a strip of turquoise lace. "Do you want to talk about it?"

  
"Not particularly." He eyes her. "I'd rather talk about you. How's the liaison with that bartender going?"

  
She grins, a quick flash of white teeth. "Extinct. The bastard had the gall to walk out on me." Draco arches an eyebrow. "Knowing you, the poor bloke probably didn't walk with his genitalia intact."

  
She laughs but the glint in her eyes tells him he's right. That's Pansy's thing; she goes off and dates someone who's completely wrong for her, then feigns surprise when said bastard leaves her. Cue the plethora of revenge operations because Pansy likes to dole out punishment like she's bleeding Christ. She claims it's fun, but Draco knows better. It's her own fucked up way of getting over Theo's death. They say the loss of a spouse never goes away.

  
The two of them are a monumental fuck up, aren't they? What with Pansy's inability—even years later—to move past her dead husband and Draco's dysfunctional obsession with The Boy Who Fucking Saved Us All.

  
"Draco?" Pansy whispers.

  
He releases a breath of nicotine-hazed smoke. "Yes."

  
"Do you think we'll ever be truly alright? Both of us?"

  
Draco inhales sharply, because she'd just voiced the question he asks himself every sodding day but never dared to vociferate.

  
"I don't know," he admits at last. He slides an arm around her shoulders. "But God, I do fucking hope so, Pans," he whispers.

  
She leans into his embrace, and under the watchful eye of the moonlit night, two broken friends attempt to mend each other.


End file.
